When Battle Lines Are Crossed For Love
by Devils-child52
Summary: This is my first Harry/Draco Fic so be kind =) It has fluffy bits in it so be warned that if you don't like Harry/Draco slashyness then I wouldn't read
1. Is Draco Falling For Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Be warned this IS slashy so if you aren't a Draco/Harry shipper then I advise   
that you don't read on. Enjoy =) Oh and it also gets very fluffy later so be warned.  
By the way thankyou to Cazmalfoy who was the reason I decided to try a fluffy   
Draco/Harry, thanks Caz ;)   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Time to get up Draco!" Pansy Parkinson sang as she sat on top of Draco so he   
couldn't get out of bed.   
  
"How am I supposed to get up with you pinning me to my bed!" Draco   
snapped irritably as he struggled to get out from under Pansy.   
  
"Don't you love me anymore?" Pansy asked putting her hands on her hips and   
pouting.   
  
"I wouldn't know," said Draco giving up and sitting back exhausted from   
trying to shift Pansy, "I never loved you to start with."   
  
Draco pushed Pansy off balance long enough to crawl out from under her and   
escape from his bed.   
  
Pansy huffed and got off of the bed and dramatically slammed the door to   
Draco's dorm room behind her.   
  
'Finally, peace and quiet' Draco thought to himself, sighing in either relief or   
weariness, he wasn't sure which.   
  
Draco walked over to his mirror and studied his appearance sceptically.   
  
His almost white blond hair was still perfect (as usual) and his storm grey   
eyes peered out from a frown. His slender, toned, stomach muscles moved   
under the ripples of his shirt.   
  
Draco sighed again as he made his way over to his wardrobe to get his school   
robes.   
  
He was quickly distracted by a certain Gryffindor doing Quidditch practise on   
the Quidditch oval (which just so happens to be extremely close to Draco's   
dorm)   
  
'Potter' Draco though to himself, sneering.   
  
'It's the famous Harry Pothead with his specky glasses, his ugly scar, tousled   
hair, hard abs, and his toned muscles moving underneath his Quidditch   
robes.'   
  
'What the fuck!' Draco thought to himself, quickly snapping out of his train of   
thoughts.   
  
'Why did I just think that?'   
  
Draco scolded himself as he quickly changed into his school robes before   
making his way down to the great hall for breakfast.   
  
Draco took his place at the Slytherin table and buttered a piece of toast; he   
wasn't very hungry so he just munched on the corner of the toast as he   
looked over his schedule for the day.   
  
The doors to the great hall opened and Draco involuntarily looked up.   
  
"Oh great," Draco murmured to himself. "It's Pothead and his minions."   
  
Draco watched as Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the   
Gryffindor table, laughing at something Ron had said.   
  
'Pothead with his tumbleweed hair…' 'God he's so hot'   
  
Draco snapped out of thought and yet again scolded himself for letting his   
thoughts lead him there again.   
  
'I need to get Potter off of my mind,' Draco thought to himself, surveying the   
great hall.   
  
His gaze landed upon a certain redheaded Gryffindor girl sitting at the   
Gryffindor table talking to Hermione.   
  
'That's it,' Draco thought, smirking to himself. 'Ginny.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ginny stared across the table at Harry who was talking animatedly to Ron.   
  
"Hey Ginny,"   
  
Ginny practically jumped out of her skin as Hermione took the seat next to   
her.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Hermione apologized, dropping a pile   
of head-high books onto the table with a loud 'thud.'   
  
"No, that's fine I was just thinking," Ginny said as she stared open-mouthed   
at the pile of books Hermione was now sorting through.   
  
"What are all these books for?" Ginny asked curiously as Ginny read the title   
of one of the books 'your inner eye - how to focus it'   
  
"Oh, they're just for my lessons today," Hermione said casually flipping   
through the pages of 'Herbology and how to handle those nasty weeds'   
  
"I have Divination, Potions, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures   
before lunch," Hermione went on flipping through the middle pages of 'What   
beasts to befriend and what beasts to be warned of'   
  
"After lunch," Hermione went on shutting the book with a loud 'snap' that   
echoed through the great hall.   
  
"After lunch I have History Of Magic, Healing Magic, Arithmacy, Charms,   
Counter Curse Class, Herbology, Astronomy, and Defence Against The Dark   
Arts until dinner."   
  
"Ginny gaped at Hermione, Hermione didn't seem to notice as she re-stacked   
the book pile and flipped through her notes.   
  
Ginny realised she was gaping and closed her mouth.   
  
"How…" Ginny began but stopped herself as she remembered that in 3rd year   
Hermione was given a time turner so she could take extra classes.   
  
"I thought you dropped divination," Ginny asked flipping through Hermione's   
copy of 'Muggles and how they live without the aid of magic'   
  
"I did," Hermione replied, grabbing a slice of toast and some bacon strips.   
  
"But I need a spare lesson to do my homework and get some sleep,"   
Hermione said, flashing Ginny a devilish grin that Ginny had rarely ever seen   
before.   
  
Ginny giggled.   
  
"Looks like you have a certain Slytherin admirer," said Hermione casually   
pointing across the hall at the Slytherin table.   
  
'Huh?" Ginny asked following Hermione's gaze and finding herself locking   
eyes with Draco.   
  
Ginny felt Draco's eyes bore into her own, making her feel defenceless and   
naked.   
  
"It's only Malfoy," Ginny said hotly, glaring at Draco before bringing her   
attention back to Hermione.   
  
Hermione shrugged and stood up.   
  
"I have to go," Hermione said, shoving the last piece of bacon into her   
mouth.   
  
"Here let me help you," Ginny offered. Picking up half of the pile of   
Hermione's books.   
  
"Thanks," Hermione breathed gratefully picking up the other half and started   
leading the way to the library.   
  
Ginny struggled under the weight of the books and looked down at the cover   
of the first book on top of the pile. 'Book of the heaviest spells in the world'   
Ginny groaned inwardly.   
  
Ginny was about to follow Hermione out of the hall when someone stopped   
her by grabbing her wrist.   
  
Ginny whirled around to come face-to-face with Draco.   
  
"What do you want?" Ginny spat a little too angrily as she ripped her arm free   
from his grip.   
  
Draco seemed to be sincerely surprised.   
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted help with those books," Draco assured.   
It didn't help that at that moment Ginny winced under the weight of the   
books, which made Draco smirk.   
  
"Fine then," Ginny gave in, pushing the books into Draco's arms. "But no   
funny business," She warned him, leading the way to the library.   
  
Draco smirked and followed her lead.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Does Harry Feel The Same Way

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
So sorry everyone I realise I stuffed it up when I put the second chapter on the   
first time but I fixed it now! Enjoy! =)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the library Ginny stopped at the spot where Hermione   
usually studied but Hermione was nowhere in sight.  
  
Ginny spotted Hermione's pile of books on the table.  
  
"Just put them down there," Ginny instructed Draco.  
  
Draco obediently dropped the pile of books on the table with the books   
already there.  
  
"There's only one thing I want in return for helping you," Draco said turning   
to face Ginny.  
  
"I knew it!" Ginny huffed "I KNEW there HAD to be a catch," Ginny snorted in   
disgust. "Well what is it then?" Ginny asked, letting out a sigh.  
  
Ginny was a bit uncertain of Draco's intentions as he stepped closer towards   
her. Draco was so close that Ginny could feel his breath on her face, it made   
the hair on the back of her neck prickle.  
  
Ginny thought she would be fine as long as she kept her eyes to the floor.  
  
Ginny felt Draco use his fingers to tilt her head up towards his face as she   
felt her heart stop as her eyes locked with his.  
  
"All I want," Draco said, close to a whisper "is this." He lowered his face   
towards Ginny's. She involuntarily closed her eyes.  
  
Ginny felt Draco's soft lips press softly against her own, the kiss quickly   
started to heat up as Ginny felt her knees go weak, Draco used his strong arms   
to keep her on her feet.  
  
'What am I doing?!' Ginny demanded to herself, 'He's only using me, that's what   
Malfoy's do, he probably thinks this is funny and will brag later on about how   
little Ginny is more than willing to be sucked in.'  
  
Ginny felt a single tear slide down her cheek as she felt her shoulders grow   
rigid; she aggressively pushed away from Draco, who looked confused.  
  
Ginny ran as fast as she could down the stairs with tears spilling freely down   
her cheeks when she was stopped by a pair of strong hands which grabbed her   
shoulders and held her to their chest.   
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked as she looked up into the brilliant green eyes of Harry   
Potter. Harry looked down at her with a worried expression as he held her   
closer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had just finished breakfast and decided to go for a walk when he saw Ginny   
running towards the stairs with tears running down her face.  
  
Harry grabbed her shoulders as she went to run past and held her to his chest in   
hopes of stopping her tears or maybe in hopes of easing her pain.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked looking up towards him with a tear stained face, bringing   
Harry out of thought.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Harry assured as he made soothing swirls in her back with his   
fingertips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco made his way to the Library, thinking to himself 'why did she run away   
from me?'  
  
Draco turned the corner and was so stuck with confusion and puzzlement that he   
didn't even have time to defend himself as someone roughly pulled him by the   
shoulders, slamming him into the wall and pinning him by the shoulders to the   
cold, stone brick wall.  
  
Draco gasped in shock as he saw Harry looking him straight in the eyes, Draco   
could see the flames of anger burning in Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
"Har…Potter," Draco said sneering hoping that Harry wouldn't see the slip that   
he had almost called him by his given name.  
  
Luckily for Draco Harry obviously hadn't heard him as he spat back "Malfoy!"  
  
Despite the intensity of the situation Draco smiled inwardly about the fact that   
he had Harry so close.  
  
Subconsciously Draco started to caress Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry gaped at Draco in shock and surprise, letting go of Draco's robes.  
  
Draco gaped at what he had just done. 'I've just blown my cover!' Draco thought   
to himself angrily. 'Oh well since he knows I might as well do it properly.'  
  
Whilst Harry was still caught off guard Draco took Harry's face in his hands and   
leaned in and caught his bottom lip, kissing him passionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry stood as still as a statue with shock as Draco's soft, delicate lips   
pressed against his own in a passionate lip lock.  
  
Two thoughts were running through Harry's mind and he wasn't sure which one to   
obey. 'Harry he loves you back, tell him how you feel,' and 'I'm being kissed by   
Draco Malfoy! Do you WANT to be a fag!'  
  
Of course since Harry was in shock he picked the one that seemed to be the most   
reasonable, but not the one his heart was telling him, and reacted.  
  
Harry pushed Draco away with as much strength as he could muster (which wasn't   
much, Draco sure had an affect on him) and wiped his lips with the back of his   
hand with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Draco looked Genuinely hurt, but Draco's face   
turned back into a brick wall in an instant.  
  
Harry continued to look at Draco with disgust as he spoke.   
  
"I didn't come here for a snog session, I came here to ask you what you did to   
Ginny," Harry said, plastering his face with a serious look which he knew he   
couldn't handle for much longer if Draco continued to look at him the way he   
was.  
  
"I didn't do anything to Ginny," Draco spat at Harry, not in anger but more in   
hurt of being pushed away.  
  
Harry's expression softened as he heard the noticeable tone of hurt in Draco's   
voice.   
  
Harry was far from sure if what he was about to do would lead him to trouble or   
hurt but he knew he would never know if he didn't try.  
  
Harry approached Draco carefully until they were less than a centimetre away.   
Harry could feel Draco's breath gently stirring his hair and felt his heart pace   
quicken as Draco lifted his eyes from the floor and locked Harry's gaze.  
  
Harry slowly leaned forward and was met by Draco, as Draco moved forward also,   
they kissed softly.  
  
Harry felt a bit more confident and softly ran his tongue along Draco's bottom   
lip, which caused Draco shudder, Draco put his arms around Harry and welcomed   
Harry to kiss him harder.  
  
Harry kissed Draco harder until they were locked in a passionate kiss with their   
tongues and hands exploring each other.  
  
They both jumped apart as Snape walked round the corner.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" Snape spat angrily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Harry Can't Give In

"I demand to know what you are doing!" Snape spat angrily, closely   
resembling a Hippogriff, which had been insulted.   
  
Harry felt his heart stop as he stared at professor Snape speechlessly, as   
white as chalk.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to try and babble what sounded like an excusable   
reply but Draco silenced him by putting his finger to Harry's lips and shaking   
his head.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, puzzled, and then back at Professor Snape, who   
looked like he should have had a whip and horns growing out of his head.  
  
Looking more closely, Harry realised that Snape wasn't even looking at Harry   
at all; he was looking directly through him, as if he wasn't even there.  
  
"Peeves! Desist at once! This time I'm going straight to Dumbledore!" Snape   
hissed as he stormed off down the hall, right past Harry.  
  
Harry turned around to watch as Snape walked as fast as he could towards   
Peeves who was swearing at a group of 5th years whilst writing 'Snape sux'   
next to a very unflattering picture of Snape picking his nose.  
  
Harry let out a pent up sigh of relief as he watched Snape disappear from   
sight.  
  
Harry remembered what he had been doing before Snape so kindly   
interrupted.  
  
Harry turned around to be greeted by Draco with puppy eyes (authors note:   
Draco was not trying to look cute he was actually watching Harry's body and   
gorgeous face while Harry was watching Snape, which caused Draco to bow   
down to his new found God =D)  
"what just happened?" Harry asked curiously as he stepped forward to put his   
arms around Draco's shoulders.  
Draco smiled at the wanted contact.  
"I just saved us from being found by Snape," Draco replied mischievously,   
paying with Harry's hair.   
"We wouldn't want our famous Harry Potter to be found pashing Slytherin   
bad ass, drop dead gorgeous, Draco Malfoy now would we?"  
  
Harry ignored the last comment.  
  
I don't remember learning that spell," Harry said, tilting his head to the site in   
a kind of half-witted, thoughtful look, which made Draco's mouth, go dry.  
  
"You didn't," Draco replied leaning in to rest his head on Harry's shoulder.   
"It's dark magic."  
Draco felt Harry's shoulders go rigid, he realised that was not the right thing   
to say.  
  
"I mean we haven't learnt it in Defence Against The Dark Arts class yet,"   
Draco corrected in hopes that Harry would believe him; the last thing Draco   
wanted was for Harry to hate him because he knew dark arts spells.  
  
Draco sighed in relief inwardly as he felt Harry's shoulders relax again and   
Harry put his arms around Draco's mid section.  
  
Harry sighed and Draco felt something wet fall down his neck.  
  
Draco looked up to see tears streaming down Harry's face. Draco stood still,   
stunned, unsure of what to do. 'Now what have I done?' Draco thought to   
himself.  
  
Draco cupped Harry's face inside the palms of his hands, using his thumbs to   
wipe away the tears.  
  
Harry pulled away and took of his glasses and wiped his face.  
  
Harry kept his back to Draco so that Draco couldn't see his face.  
  
Draco watched as Harry's shoulders stopped shaking and went rigid.  
  
"You know we can't be together," Harry said in no louder than a whisper, still   
not turning to look at Draco.  
  
Draco felt his heart start beating faster. 'No! Please don't do this to me Harry!'   
Draco thought to himself, moving forward to put his hands around Harry's   
back.  
  
"It's over," was all that Harry said as he walked off down the corridor,   
disappearing round the corner, leaving Draco on his own as he crumpled   
himself up onto the floor, burying his face into his hands, trying not to let the tears come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day went by pain-stakingly slowly for Draco.  
  
Potions was fine because Draco knew that Snape would not question why Draco spent the whole lesson with his head on the table, trying not to succumb to the tears wanting to break free from their prison behind Draco's steel grey, determined eyes.  
  
Unfortunately Draco was not so lucky with the last lesson of the day, Charms with Gryffindor.  
  
Draco slowly made his way to the charms classroom, not even paying the slightest attention to what Crabbe and Goyle were blabbering on about.  
  
When Draco finally made it to the lesson the lesson had already started, the only seat left was next to Harry.  
  
Draco groaned as he made his way over to Harry, taking the seat next to him, not even looking at Harry incase his tears try to break free again.  
  
Professor Flitwick stood at the front of the class on top of a chair and a pile of books.  
  
"Now class," Professor Flitwick started, trying to get the attention of Crabbe and Goyle who were guffawing stupidly in the front row.  
  
"This lesson," Professor Flitwick went on, "This lesson we will be doing a spell about feelings."  
  
Draco gulped loudly; he didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Now the spell we will be using is called 'incindium lacarnum' and it is of the merpeople language, it means 'to show the inner most feelings' there is also a poem which goes with their spell: 'To feel so deep inside the heart, to know what you feel, to tell the needs and wants apart, to know what to say, to keep the feelings at bay, to know if you come for good or to do harm, with our spell your feelings we will farm, no need to adjust, to hate or to lust to know if your one of us, or another."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked around the class at the student's confused faces to make sure they were listening before proceeding.   
  
"Okay now I will pair you all up and I want you to try the spell on each other to see what your true feelings are at this very moment."  
  
Draco groaned because he thought it couldn't get much worse than this. He was wrong.  
  
"Okay the pairs will be," Professor Flitwick went on, reading down a roll of parchment.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown,"  
  
Draco saw Lavender flinch as Pansy looked at her with great dislike.  
  
"Seaumus Finnigan and Blaise Zabini," "Neville Longbottom and Vincent Crabbe."   
Draco heard Crabbe groan somewhere from the front row.  
  
"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. They Were Meant To Be

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco feared what expression he would find displayed across Harry's face   
when he turned in his seat to face him. 'Fear? Disgust? Hate?' Draco thought   
to himself glumly, taking a deep breath and turning in his seat to finally face   
Harry.  
  
Draco felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he came face-to-face with   
Harry, a hurt and confused look pasted across Harry's face.  
  
Draco shakily searched through his robes for his wand, when he found it he   
dropped it clumsily and cursed to himself, he bent down to pick it up but was   
already beaten to it.  
  
Harry leant down in his seat first and held the wand in his hand, with Draco's   
hand wrapped around his.  
  
Harry and Draco looked up, into each other's eyes and Draco saw to his   
astonishment that Harry had tears in his eyes. The connection their eyes were   
holding reached right down into Draco's soul, grasping his heart and branding   
it to forever belong to Harry.  
  
Harry broke the connection and handed Draco his wand, reaching into his   
own robes to retrieve his own wand. Draco felt as if a cold bucket of iced   
water had been thrown over the fire burning in his heart, leaving it cold and   
lifeless.  
  
"Let's do the spell at the same time," Harry said in a dull tone, looking around   
the room to have an excuse not to have to look into Draco's eyes again.   
Draco looked around the room; the rest of the class had started the spell   
already.  
"Okay," Draco agreed, readying his wand.  
  
At the same time Draco and Harry said the spell, causing a thin wisp of dull   
red smoke to come snaking out from the tips of their wands.  
  
When the red smoke had formed the boys both ended up with a half of a   
heart each.  
  
What happened next made Draco and Harry gasp in unison.  
  
The two halves moved together, growing stronger until the smoke was   
darker, the red turned blood red and the halves formed a beating heart.  
  
Draco looked across the table at Harry who now had tears spilling down his   
cheeks. Harry dropped his wand, causing the heart to disappear before   
anyone in the class could see it and ran from the class without a backwards   
glance. Leaving Draco in the room with Gryffindors glaring at him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get   
away as fast as he could. Harry stopped behind a suit of armour and broke   
down on the floor and sat there, crying, until his stomach hurt and he   
couldn't breath.  
  
Harry heard footsteps running in his direction, so he pulled himself into a ball   
and hid his face in his lap, trying to steady his breathing.  
  
Someone stopped and sat on the floor in front of him but Harry didn't need to   
look up to know who it was.  
  
Harry looked up, his face stained with tears, into the worried eyes of Draco.  
  
"Harry…" Draco began, but Harry silenced him by placing his finger to Draco's   
lips.  
  
"I know it won't work, I know it CAN'T work," Harry began, gasping for breath   
between tears. "But I don't think I can go on like this." "I love you so deep   
down inside my soul that I don't think I can live without you," "you're a part   
of my very being." Harry said, placing his hand to Draco's face to wipe away   
the tear, which was now trailing down the corner of Draco's eye.  
  
"Harry," Draco breathed with admiration. "I don't think I've ever heard you   
being so open about your feelings."  
  
Harry's grin returned as he cupped Draco's face in his hands. "Yes you have, I   
was always being open when I called you a slimy two faced git," Harry   
laughed, before Draco could say anything Harry leant in and placed his legs   
and arms around Draco's lean frame.  
  
"So are you going to kiss me or not?" Harry asked mischievously.  
"How could I resist, Draco said, smiling the first sincere smile he could   
remember using in ages.  
  
Draco leant in and placed such a passionate kiss on Harry's lips that Harry   
knew his being was once again complete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up in his bed, blinking his eyes awake he realised there was   
something heavy sitting on his lower body.  
  
Harry gasped in shock us he looked up into the mischievous, gleaming eyes of   
his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco what are you doing?!" Harry whispered loudly, pushing Draco off of   
him so he could crawl out of bed and shut the hangings on his four corner   
bed.  
  
"I just wanted to see what it looks like when you sleep," Draco replied matter-  
of-factly. "You drool," "did you know that?" Draco asked, as Harry put a   
silencing spell on the hangings of the bed so no one could hear outside of the   
bed.  
  
"I do not!" Harry replied hotly turning around with his hands on his hips to   
confront Draco. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him down on top of him onto the   
bed. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and down his back, causing Harry   
to shiver in pleasure.  
  
"There's just one thing that annoys me about your appearance," Draco said,   
looking at Harry sceptically.  
  
"Only one?" Harry mocked, holding Draco's hands above Draco's head in a   
wristlock. "What is it then?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Just these" Draco said reached up to Harry's face before Harry could react,   
taking his glasses off, and crushing them in his hands and then using a spell to   
make the bits disappear.  
  
Harry stared at Draco with his mouth hanging open, speechless.  
  
Draco took this as an opportunity to roll over so he was on top of Harry,   
pinning him to the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry darling but your glasses where just getting in the way," Draco   
said, sitting up so he was straddling Harry's hips. "I couldn't kiss you without   
getting my eye skewered." Draco purred, stroking Harry's chest (AN: Harry was   
obviously asleep so as forth was not wearing anything other than his Quidditch   
boxers) "But they were who I was," Harry whined, "They make me who I am."   
"Everyone won't know who I am…" Draco stopped Harry half way through his   
sentence by grinding his lower half into Harry's hips. All that Harry could do   
was groan.  
  
"Harry, people know who you are, you don't need your glasses." Draco said   
leaning down to plant a trail of butterfly kisses down Harry's chest.  
  
"It's not my fault," Draco said, grinding his pelvis further into Harry, causing   
Harry to groan deep down in his throat.  
  
"No," "That wasn't your fault," Harry breathed between spasms of pleasure. "But   
now you can fix something that is," Harry grinned mischievously, pulling Draco   
down towards his face and catching Draco breathless with an earth-shattering   
passionate kiss which sent Draco to the stars.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Draco's Dream

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry blinked his eyes open as he shook off the after effects from his deep   
slumber.  
His vision was blurred and he felt as if something important was missing.   
Harry reached up to his face to play with his glasses like he always did when   
he was thinking.  
He sighed irritably remembering Draco had crushed his glasses, reaching his   
hand up to feel nothing more than his bare, sparkling, emerald eyes.  
  
Harry got up to prop his weight on his elbows, in hopes of finding his wand,   
when he felt something heavy weighing down his mid section.  
  
Harry didn't need to see clearly to be able to see the blond haired boy lying   
across his waist, his hand resting lightly on Harry's chest. Draco's hand   
subconsciously curled up into a ball, scrapping his nails softly against Harry's   
skin, causing Harry's insides to do flip-flops.  
  
Harry didn't want to disturb him just yet, so he smiled to himself as he slowly   
laid back down, closing his eyes.  
  
Draco's sleeping form stirred, groaning awake, Harry couldn't help but let a   
Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as he continued to lay there with his   
eyes closed.  
  
Harry felt Draco scramble out of his position across Harry's mid section and   
snuggle up near Harry's face, resting his head in between Harry's neck and   
shoulder.  
  
Harry was shocked into opening his eyes as he felt tears pouring down from   
Draco's face and onto Harry's bare shoulder.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco looked around; he was standing in a blue field covered in flowers as far   
as the eye could see. Draco turned around at the sound of footprints and   
came face-to-face with a smiling Harry.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something to Harry, but was stopped as the   
sky darkened and the flowers around started to grow razor sharp thorns and   
the sound of thunder and lighting in the sky could be seen in the distance.  
  
Draco looked back at Harry again, shocked to find Harry looking at Draco with   
a look of pure terror on his face, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, standing   
behind Harry with a sword in his hand, the tip of the sword was coated in   
purple liquid, a sick, twisted smile playing across his thin, evil lips.  
  
Draco didn't know what to do. He watched in horror as Lucius drove the   
sword up to the hilt deep into Harry's chest from behind. He watched as   
Harry fell to the ground.  
"Like father, like son, now we have Potter, thanks to you," Lucius smiled   
evilly.   
Draco watched as Harry stood up from off of the ground. Facing Draco, his eyes   
blood   
red with no pupils, a sick, murderous grin spreading across his lips.  
"Noooo!" Draco screamed right before he was shocked awake.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Draco remembered where he was; he looked up to be greeted by the   
sleeping form of Harry.  
"Harry," Draco whispered, more to himself than to Harry, to make she sure he   
wasn't still dreaming.  
Draco crawled up the bed so he was snuggled close to Harry, his head resting in   
between Harry's neck and shoulder.  
  
Draco couldn't stop the tears of relief from flowing down his cheeks. The dream   
had scared Draco so badly that he almost believed it was real.  
  
Draco felt Harry stir, Harry looked down at Draco, concern showing on his face.   
Draco didn't want Harry to worry so he smirked up at Harry, wiping away the   
tears before Harry could see that he had been crying.  
"Why are you crying?" Harry asked, concerned.  
"I wasn't crying," Draco said, pushing a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.  
"Then why are there tears on my neck?" Harry asked curiously. "Actually, I   
drooled," Draco said, wiping the tears off of Harry's neck.  
  
Draco suddenly feeling a sharp pang of guilt as he looked into Harry's loving   
eyes.  
Draco looked deeper into Harry's eyes and noticed that Harry was having a hard   
time focusing his eyes.  
Draco frowned. "What's wrong with your eyes?" Draco asked.  
"Well," Harry begun, irritation creeping into his voice, "A certain Slytherin   
broke my glasses."  
Draco grinned remembering crushing Harry's glasses because they tried to poke   
his eyes out when he kissed Harry.  
Draco found his wand at the end of the bed, placing the tip to Harry's temple he   
whispered softly "Visio repairo."   
Harry eyes immediately focused and Harry looked at Draco; his eyes looked as   
sharp as a hawk's, which made Draco shiver.   
  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Harry asked Draco casually. "I'm not   
sure," Draco answered truthfully, "Why?" "Because I just saw you," Harry   
whispered with a coy look on his face as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on   
Draco's lips.  
  
"Now I think it's time we get up and get dressed," Harry said, pulling back the   
blankets, revealing his Quidditch boxers. (AN: which may I add was ALL that he   
was wearing) "Why do we have to get up?" Draco grumbled as he looked at Harry's   
body, which pleased Draco immensely. "Because," Harry started as he looked   
around for his wand. "We only had two free classes in the morning and we have   
had them and I have Charms in....10 minutes," Harry said looking at his clock on   
his bedside table. "And you, have Arithmacy." Harry finished, kissing Draco on   
the cheek.  
"Well," Draco said, looking at Harry, with a sly half grin on his face, "I think   
you ought to put something more than those boxers on or I'm not going to be the   
only one after you." Draco sat behind Harry and started kissing a trail of   
butterfly kissed down his spine.  
  
"Come on," Harry laughed as he leaned in and gave Draco such a passionate kiss   
that Draco laid back on the bed with a content look spreading across his face.  
  
"Here," Harry said, handing Draco Harry's invisibility cloak. "Use this to sneak   
out when you're ready."  
Draco looked at it curiously as Harry hurried to get dressed and ready for   
Charms class.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
